


【仙流】破除家族诅咒的方法

by SR_Clover



Category: Slam Dunk, 仙流 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 仙流/破除家族诅咒的的方法
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR_Clover/pseuds/SR_Clover
Summary: 2020年仙流日贺文一个关于仙道因家族诅咒化身为狼，被流川捡回家当成宠物的故事
Relationships: 仙道彰x流川枫
Kudos: 9





	【仙流】破除家族诅咒的方法

**Author's Note:**

> 2020年仙流日贺文  
> 一个关于仙道因家族诅咒化身为狼，被流川捡回家当成宠物的故事

1.

仙道是在十六岁那年从爷爷口中得知他们的家族曾被荆棘女巫诅咒过，但凡流淌着仙道家家族血液的男性，过完二十四周岁生日后，会在天亮之前变为一头西伯利亚狼。如若得不到真爱的亲吻，将一生以狼的形态存活。

诅咒的由来要追溯到数百年前，当时在西伯利亚边境的西南面，有一片积雪覆盖的原始森林，是荆棘女巫的栖居地，原住民们都避之如洪水猛兽，不敢贸然接近。

然而仙道爷爷的曾祖父并不知情，他追击一头巨型公狼闯入林中并顺利将其猎杀。很不幸，这头狼正是被荆棘女巫视为孩子的爱宠。

荆棘女巫无法杀死人类为孩子复仇，便在盛怒中盯着曾祖父以嘶哑阴沉的嗓音恶狠狠的施下这一诅咒。

邀请曾祖父去荒野狩猎的朋友十分过意不去，带他拜访了一位隐居多年的大祭司。大祭司没能完全破除荆棘女巫的诅咒，但成功削减了诅咒的威力，他们家族的男性后代只要在二十四周岁前与人缔结婚姻誓约，诅咒就会失效。

据说曾祖父的小儿子认为这是无稽之谈，非要亲自戳破这一出荒唐的闹剧，结果在年满二十四周岁那天的凌晨变成了一头凶戾的野狼，残忍咬死了邻居家的猎犬后，在女仆们的尖叫声中跑出庄园，逃窜无踪。曾祖父含泪写信给朋友，托他向大祭司求助，却被告知大祭司已经去世了，那片阴森的密林也在不久前忽然失火，大火烧了整整三天，荆棘女巫不知去向。

曾祖父四处搜寻小儿子未果，加上愧疚与自责，积郁成疾，没过几年就含恨而终了。

在曾祖父死后第十三年的冬天，小儿子回来过，依然是狼的模样，额头上有一个象征荆棘女巫所有物的火纹烙印，在庄园附近徘徊哀嗥，等家里人闻讯而来，他刚被几个举着猎枪的男人赶走了，消失在白茫茫的雪原里，这天过后就再也没有现身。

从此，荆棘女巫的诅咒犹如挥之不去的厚重乌云，沉压下来笼罩着整个仙道家族，包括旁系在内，生怕自己的孩子哪天也成了野生凶狼，没人再敢视这一诅咒为危言耸听的谎言，世世代代都严格遵守祖辈们的遗训。

2.

仙道并不相信诅咒之说，甚至认为这是长辈们为了光明正大催婚编出来的借口。因为他从十八岁开始就被迫相亲，在见了十来个女孩子后，不得不坦言自己其实喜欢同性。仙道父母深信荆棘女巫的诅咒，急着让仙道尽早结婚，无所谓他的性取向。同性也行，多一个儿子总比多一头狼好。

这些年家中长辈通过家族生意上积累的人际关系，到处给仙道物色合适的男孩子。外界颇为不解，心想仙道家这孩子高大英俊，家底又厚，年纪也不大，为什么这么火急火燎的找对象？难不成有什么羞于启齿的隐疾？但是这不重要，既然找的是男性，他不行问题不大，对方行还是可以过夫夫生活的。

于是仙道的相亲对象在他二十三岁的末尾更换了类型。

仙道看着餐桌对面那位胸肌发达到几乎要把衬衫撑爆的老兄，头一回产生了想要离家出走浪迹天涯的念头。

“不瞒你说，我被我爸骗了。”肌肉男是平贺家的长子，他打量了仙道一番，“你也是1吧？哥们，我不做0的，咱俩撞号了。”

仙道点头：“嗯。”

“我操，搞不懂我爸怎么想的。你刚刚走过来的时候我都傻眼了，你至少有一米九吧？我都不好意思站起来，我穿鞋才一米八。”平贺切了块牛排塞进嘴里，“你喜欢哪种类型的啊？回头我帮你留意留意。”

“我其实没有恋爱的意向。”

“单身主义？”

“算是吧。”

“那你还出来相亲？”

“父母的意思。他们希望我早点结婚。”仙道没有提及荆棘女巫的诅咒，说出来估计会被当成神经病。

“结婚？”一个冷质低沉的男声从身后传来。

仙道回头一看，竟是他的死对头流川枫。

去年中旬，仙道接管了家族的一处产业，位于市中心广场的OCEAN购物商厦，而OCEAN在本市最大的对手是与之隔街对望的MOON。流川在仙道上任后不久，因父亲生病临危受命，回国主持大局。

流川比仙道小一岁，很小的时候就去国外念书了，流川父亲十分宠爱他，觉得孩子还小，没必要过早踏入社会。

所以业界并不看好流川。

但出人意料的是，流川的行事作风丝毫没有初出茅庐的稚嫩，杀伐决断，短短半年时间就站稳了脚跟。

OCEAN与MOON不可避免的同行商业竞争到了仙道和流川两个年轻人手里，变得越发激烈了。明争暗斗，交锋过数次，都想在本市一家独大。

仙道拉开椅子起身跟流川打招呼，死对头归死对头，场面上的礼节还是不能少。

“晚上好。”他微笑着朝流川伸出手。

流川一身高定西装，单手抱着一束花，脸上没有多余的表情，毫不客气地拍开了仙道的手。

仙道眉梢一动。

“你的结婚对象？”流川朝平贺微微地努了下嘴。

仙道勾起唇角：“这好像跟你没什么关系吧？”

流川眼神转冷，眸中透出凉飕飕的寒意：“你的眼光跟你的能力一样差。”

仙道非但不生气，眼底的笑容反而加深了：“别急。最近你害我损失了多少钱我都记着了，肯定会加倍问你要回来的。”

“拭目以待。”流川语气平常，话音不高，配上他天生偏冷的骨相，像是完全没有把仙道的挑衅放在眼里。

仙道轻笑，侧过身给他让路。

流川抱着花径直离开了。

仙道回到座位，靠在椅背上望着流川走远的背影，仿佛有什么东西在心尖上一闪而逝，过于短促的碰触，犹如蝴蝶的翅膀轻轻擦了一下春日的花枝，来不及细想，就倏然消失了。

平贺看看仙道，又扭头看了看，虚握着拳头叩了叩桌面：“嘿！看傻了？你是不是喜欢他啊？”

仙道收回视线，拿起水杯喝了口冰水，笃定否认：“不喜欢，这小鬼天天跟我作对，我只想欺负他。”

平贺不解：“欺负不就是喜欢吗？”

“在我这里不是。”仙道放下水杯，朝他笑了一下，“我还有事，先走一步了。这顿我请。”

二月上旬的夜晚春寒料峭。

仙道结了账，穿上西装走出餐厅，去反方向取车时，透过玻璃墙看到坐在椅子上流川。

昏暗的灯光洒在流川漆黑如墨的头发上，光雾柔化了他的锋锐与冷肃。

流川似乎有所觉察，偏过脸直直地注视站在外面的仙道。

白痴。

仙道读懂了流川的口型，双眸不悦地眯了眯，用舌尖顶了下口腔内侧。

看来不动真格不行了，你等着哭吧。

双方的视线隔着玻璃在夜色中碰撞，噼里啪啦仿佛有火花迸溅。

流川神情未变，眼眸黑沉沉的，有着一种超出他年龄的威迫感。

仙道没再逗留，朝停车场方向走去。

流川的眼前只剩下来来往往的无关行人，以及这座城市璀璨明亮的夜景。

“小枫？”流川母亲轻声问道，“你在看什么？”

流川愣了一下，低下头继续分切牛排，没有回答母亲的问话。

流川母亲早就习惯了儿子的沉默，便也没再追问。

3.

仙道开车回到家，冲完澡换上家居服，刚准备去厨房煮碗面，他的父母来了。

“这次的相亲对象你总该满意了吧？”仙道父亲直奔主题，“我和你妈把户口本给你送过来了，明早你俩把结婚证领了。六天后就是你二十四岁生日了，抓紧时间，免得夜长梦多。”

眼看诅咒生效的时限将至，仙道母亲接连几天夜不能寐，形容憔悴，她总是梦到自己唯一的孩子变成了一头狼，被强行抓走关进了动物园里，还经常被别的狼围攻撕咬，总之要多惨有多惨。

“我想你们又要失望了。”仙道从冰箱里拿出一瓶苏打水，“我跟他不来电。”

仙道父亲一拍茶几：“你到底喜欢什么样的！只要你开口，我连夜帮你找来！小彰，不能再拖了！”

仙道母亲拧着秀眉，眼眶微红。

“爸，根本查不到荆棘女巫的传说，证明这个女巫是不存在的。”仙道拧开苏打水，“为了一个虚构的诅咒，让我随便找个人结婚，这未免也太草率了吧？”

这场谈话注定不欢而散，仙道父母说服不了仙道，更不可能把他敲晕了绑到婚姻登记处。

二月十三日，是个雨天。湿冷的春雨淅淅沥沥的下着。

OCEAN的情人节促销活动提前一天已经开启，商厦内随处可见从国外空运过来的纯白玫瑰。一楼大厅中央的圆形许愿池喷泉也于昨日正式搭建完成，被丘比特围绕的爱神雕像立在水中央，吸引了不少顾客与之合影。

仙道与各个部门的管理开完例会，回到办公室，用私人手机给母亲回了个电话。

“小彰，你中午有空吗？是这样的，妈妈跟大学的闺蜜联系上了，她的儿子刚好和你一样，也喜欢同性，不如……”

“妈，我今天很忙，一大堆事情等着我处理。”仙道松了松领带，一转椅子，望向落地窗外，不远处的MOON笼在早春的雨雾中。思绪不知怎的就转到与流川在餐厅偶遇的夜晚，虽说是强势的竞争对手，但他不得不承认流川长得特别好看，禁欲且惊艳，让人过目不忘。之前就是色令智昏，没舍得下狠手，对方趁机火力全开，占尽了上风。

“小彰？你还在听吗？”

“嗯？”仙道回过神，“抱歉，我在想工作上的事，走神了。你刚才说什么？”

仙道母亲在电话那头忧心忡忡地叹了口长气：“妈不想失去你。”

“你不觉得这一所谓的家族诅咒十分荒诞吗？你别担心了，我不会变成狼的。”

“可是……唉，算了，你先忙吧。明晚记得回来吃饭。”

“你跟爸不出去约会吗？”

“今年在家陪你过生日。”仙道母亲顿了顿，稍稍加重了语气，“小彰，你一定要回来啊。”

“嗯，好。”

雨天天黑得特别早，四点多天色就暗下来了。

仙道关了电脑，准备下班，几个私底下比较要好的公子哥像往年一样提前一天在名为松音的私人会所订了套房给他庆祝生日，半小时前就打电话过来催了。

助理小泉敲门进来。

“还有事吗？”仙道刚穿上西装，见助理走入办公室，坐回了椅子上。

“MOON的流川枫先生让他的助理送了份礼物过来。”小泉上前把一个深蓝色的长方形礼盒放在了仙道的办公桌上。

“流川枫送礼物给我？”仙道疑惑地皱了下眉。

“我替你检查过了，是一束白蔷薇和一块腕表，还有一张卡片。”

仙道抽出盒子，卡片上只写了“生日快乐”四个字，蔷薇花束的旁边是一个纯黑色的腕表盒，盒面上的圆形LOGO是月亮女神塞勒涅。

Selene是MOON的自创腕表品牌，近几年也做一些配饰产品，比如胸针、领带夹、宝石袖扣等。

仙道打开腕表盒，里面是一块钢款蓝色珐琅面的腕表。

“Selene有这款腕表吗？”仙道自然系统性的了解过流川家相关的产业，在他的印象中，Selene的腕表好像都是白色系的表盘。

“没见过。可能是还没有上市的新品？”

仙道怀疑流川是不是礼物送错对象了。

“流川枫办公室的电话多少？”

“稍等，我问一下。”小泉拿起桌上的座机，拨打了秘书办公室的内线号码，把查到的联络方式写在纸上递给仙道。

“你先出去吧。”

“好的。”

小泉走后，仙道拨通了流川办公室的电话。

独有的冷质声音从听筒里传出：“你好。哪位？”

“是我，仙道彰。”

“有事？”

“你确定花和腕表是送给我的？”

“为什么这么问？”

“因为明天才是我的生日。”仙道从椅子上站了起来，走到落地窗前，雨还在下，晕染了城市里亮起的灯火。

“我知道。但我认为情人节当天送你礼物不合适。”

“好吧。”仙道莫名耳道里发痒，像是流川的嗓音实质性的擦过，他抿了下唇，“谢谢。腕表不错，我很喜欢。”

流川低沉地“嗯”了一声：“不用谢，反正是你自己的钱买的。”

仙道因流川的强势打压损失的可不止这一块腕表的钱。

“你怎么这么喜欢挑衅我？”仙道自己都没有察觉，他眼底的笑意加深了。

流川选择沉默。

雨声沙沙，能看到雨水下落的轨迹。

“对了你今晚有时间吗？我和几个朋友在松音吃晚饭，我来MOON接你一起去？”仙道既然收了流川的礼物，邀请他参加自己的生日派对也是情理之中的。

“没空。我晚上要加班。”

“宝贝儿，钱是赚不完的，适当的放松一下可以提高工作效率。”

又是一阵沉默。

“嗯？”

“再见。”流川说完直接挂了电话。

仙道有些茫然，不过转念一想，流川未必能融入他的社交圈，格格不入的聚会太尴尬了，还是抽空挑一份礼物送去MOON作为回礼吧。

仙道走回办公桌前，想了想，解下了手上的腕表，换上流川送他的这块，抱起盒子里的白蔷薇花束走了出去。

流川说晚上要加班确实不是借口，他的处境和仙道不同。仙道有家中长辈辅佐，相对而言比较轻松。但流川肩上的担子很重。

流川父亲是因为被投毒一病不起的，幸好母亲发现得早，毒素没有彻底侵损五脏六腑，否则肯定救不回来了。

流川父亲这一倒下，流川的几位叔伯们蠢蠢欲动，虎视眈眈的想借这个机会瓜分MOON。

流川刚上任时，叔伯们还教唆管理层的几位主要员工处处跟他对着干，胁迫他立下“军令状”，三个月内不能压OCEAN一头就退位让贤，让更有经商经验的长辈接管，今后如何发展，等流川父亲康复后再从长计议。

流川心知一旦交出决策权，MOON必然会被叔伯们想方设法侵吞只剩下空壳，于是单枪匹马在重重围困下，硬是杀出了一条血路，用实力证明他不是无能的败家子。

流川的大伯率先沉不住气，跑到流川家逼迫性格软弱的流川母亲想办法让流川父亲签下决策权转让书。

据知情者所说，那晚流川把他的大伯连同几名保镖在内全都揍进了重症监护室。

从某种意义上来说，得亏仙道不是狠厉老练的竞争对手，否则流川很难替父亲守住他的产业。

与仙道通话结束后，流川发了一会儿呆。

他一转椅子，面向电脑，在搜索引擎里输入：有人称呼你为“宝贝儿”代表什么？

跳出来的最佳答案是：没有特别的含义，不必当真，他/她可能管谁都是叫“宝贝儿”。比如我的女同事，跟身边的人说话时总会习惯性的带上“亲爱的”。“哦亲爱的麻烦你帮我把这份文件打印一下好吗？”、“亲爱的中午一起吃饭吗？”、“亲爱的你今天迟到了”等等。

流川眼神沉了沉，嘴唇几乎抿成了一条直线，眸中似有不虞的神情，鼠标一移，他给这个答案点了个倒赞。

4.

仙道走进松音的套房时，他的朋友们都到场了，矮桌上摆满了酒。

“嘿，相亲对象，生日快乐啊。”平贺也在，不知是谁叫他过来的，怀里搂着一个体格娇小的男孩。

男孩不高兴了：“你带我来给你的相亲对象庆祝生日？”

平贺在他颊边亲了一口：“我跟他如果看对眼了，还有你什么事？”

仙道朝平贺颔了下首，脱下西装，挂在一旁的衣架上，解开衬衫袖扣，把袖子挽到手肘，走过去拉开椅子入座。

“主角迟到，先罚三杯。”其中一个公子哥开了瓶酒，倒入装有冰块的三个玻璃酒杯里。

“我先吃点东西垫垫胃，等等再喝。”

“嗯？你换了块腕表啊？”这个公子哥的兴趣爱好就是收集名表，但是他没见过仙道戴着的这款，“哪家产的？”

“Selene。”

“不可能，Selene家没有蓝色表盘的腕表。”公子哥挨近仙道，抓起他的手仔细打量了一番，的确在表壳侧边找到了Selene手工雕刻的LOGO。

斜对面一人插了句话：“仙道，你跟MOON不是死对头吗？为什么买他们家的腕表啊？”

“死对头送的。生日礼物。”

“……你干嘛笑得这么甜蜜啊？”

“有吗？”

平贺放下酒杯：“你的死对头是不是咱们相亲那晚在餐厅里遇到的冰山美人？”

右侧一个瘦高个来劲了：“什么什么？什么冰山美人啊？仙道告别单身了？”

“我操，仙道彰，你把流川枫搞到手了？”戴着钻石耳钉的青年瞪大了眼睛，“我爸还想把我妹介绍给他呢。原来他也是弯的。不行不行，我得赶紧跟我爸说一声，不能把我妹往冰窟窿里推。”

“仙道彰，你太不够意思了，干嘛不把你男朋友带过来啊？哥几个都是异性恋，流川枫长得再帅我们也不会撬你墙角啊。”

“你在说什么屁话，以你的条件，撬得动仙道彰的墙角？”

平贺恍然大悟，当晚在餐厅里仙道有所保留是因为跟他不熟。就说嘛，都想欺负对方了，怎么可能不是喜欢？

仙道快无语了：“你们一人一句，就这样莫名其妙的把我和流川枫编排成一对了？我……”

“嚯！查到了！”公子哥拿着手机发出惊呼，打断了仙道没什么说服力的辩解，“你岳父大人在因病住院前不久的一次采访中提到过你手上的这块腕表，是你媳妇儿在国外花了六年多时间纯手工打造的，你岳父大人称之为‘满月倾照之下的海’，是Selene唯一一块蓝色系的腕表。不过采访里没有出现腕表的照片，你岳父大人说要征得你媳妇儿的同意后才能公开展示。”

公子哥满眼羡慕：“仙道，你媳妇儿对你太好了吧！”

“实锤了！妥妥的定情信物。仙道，你深藏不露啊。我在今年元旦的慈善拍卖晚会上见过你媳妇儿，又冷又傲，我甚至不敢跟他搭话。你是怎么攻下这座冰山的？”

“我爸还说什么OCEAN和MOON在恶斗，我天，这哪是恶斗啊？明明就是公开调情嘛。你们这秀恩爱的方式，绝了！”

仙道诧异到说不出话来，流川枫送他生日礼物已经出乎他的意料了，没想到这份礼物还这么特殊。

“抱歉，我打个电话。”仙道放下筷子，离开餐桌，快步走到离餐厅较远的休息娱乐区。

但仙道只有流川办公室的电话，打过去没人接，流川的私人手机号码他的助理和秘书恐怕查不到。

仙道对流川的了解少之甚少，根本不清楚他在圈子里有没有私交甚好的朋友。

既然暂时找不到流川，只能明天再说了。

然而世事难料。

仙道第二天在家中卧室醒来，睁开眼看到了毛茸茸的爪子。他以为自己是在做噩梦。

可这显然不是梦境。

仙道愣愣地站在更衣室里，盯着镜子里的自己，晃了晃下垂的尾巴。

——荆棘女巫的诅咒竟然应验了？

等等，不是说会变成狼吗？为什么长得这么像邻居家那条看起来有点蠢的哈士奇？

5.

次日。雨后气温骤降，天空阴蒙蒙的，气象预告说下午可能有小雪。

流川像往常一样，晨跑完开车去上班，在MOON的一楼咖啡厅买了杯美式和一个鸡肉三明治。每天差不多这个时候，仙道的车都会从咖啡厅外的车道上经过，但今天直到吃完早餐他也没有看到那辆熟悉的宝蓝色SUV。

到了下午，果然下雪了。没有风，细小的雪点缓缓地从灰白到近乎透明的天空飘落。

这场雪断断续续下到第二天早上。

化雪比下雪时冷多了，空气中裹挟着潮湿的寒意。

流川早上在咖啡厅里还是没有看见仙道的车。

如果说昨天是因为生日派对玩得太晚睡过头了，那么今天又是什么原因呢？

流川想到了那个壮硕如熊的男人——仙道的结婚对象。

仙道估计在家陪他的未婚夫吧。

听闻仙道家的男性都是在二十四岁结婚的，仙道已经过完二十四的生日了，这意味着他很快就会成为已婚人士。

流川静静地望着街上来来往往的行人，心口生出一种寒彻透骨的孤寂感。

此后接连一个礼拜，流川都没能看见仙道的车，他甚至怀疑仙道请了假去结婚了。

周三晚上，流川应邀参加一场酒会，在会场里遇到一个主动跑来跟他打招呼的公子哥。

“你好。”公子哥过度热情的向流川伸出手，腕上戴着一块价值两百多万瑞士法郎的机械表，“我是云棠集团的浅野櫂。”

流川摸着自己的袖扣，沉默不言，以矜傲冷淡的眼神审视对方。

浅野畏惧流川过于平静的目光，瞳仁黑得仿佛不透光，像是深不见底的寒渊。他不自觉地往后退开一小步，试图缓解压抑的气氛：“呃，仙道彰没有跟你一起来吗？”

不知是不是浅野的错觉，提到仙道，流川的眼神变得柔和了。

可声音还是冷得让人心里发寒。

“他为什么会跟我一起来？”

“别装了，我们都知道你和仙道彰是什么关系啦。”

“嗯？”流川眸光一动，“我们是什么关系？”

“不就是……”

“浅野櫂！这么巧？”平贺拍了下浅野的肩膀，同时也看到了流川，朝他笑着抬了抬下巴，“嗨，又见面了。诶？仙道彰呢？”

流川忽地捏紧了袖扣，指骨关节因用力泛白，语气更加冰冷了，声调没有起伏，但莫名有种咬牙切齿的意味：“我怎么知道你的未婚夫在哪里。”

平贺懵了：“啊？我的未婚夫？我、我没有未婚夫啊。”他眨眨眼，大概想到了什么，“哎呀流川先生，你误会了。那晚的确是个意外，我和仙道彰半点关系都没有！我喜欢软软甜甜的小可爱，仙道彰喜欢你，我俩擦不出爱的火花，不可能有感情线的。”

流川剑眉微蹙：“仙道彰喜欢我？”

“你不知道他喜欢你？”浅野就是一个只懂得花钱的傻白甜，想不到更深的层面，加上平贺与仙道相亲的事属实，便想当然的以为流川在跟仙道闹冷战，怪不得没有参加仙道的生日派对，“何止喜欢，他简直爱死你了！他还特别幼稚的在我们面前炫耀你送他的那块腕表呢！”

提到这块做工精致的腕表，浅野无比艳羡：“那块腕表只做一件吗？”

“嗯。”

“你要不要考虑……”

“不考虑。”

“好吧。”浅野把话咽了回去，显然是收藏无望了，仙道肯定也不会转手卖给他的。

酒会结束后，流川从浅野那问到了仙道的私人号码。

浅野一点也没怀疑流川为什么不知道男朋友的私人号码，还给他找了个站得住脚的理由——肯定是因为仙道背着他跟平贺相亲，所以一气之下删了联络方式，由于确立恋爱关系不久，没能背下仙道的手机号。

流川晚上只喝了些果汁，谢绝了浅野和平贺帮他找代驾的建议。

坐进驾驶室，流川系上安全带，解锁手机，手指在屏幕上停顿了许久，下定决心般拨出了仙道的号码。

不料接电话的人是仙道的母亲。

“夫人你好。我找仙道彰。”

“你好。小彰他……去国外度假了。”

“出国没带手机？”

“是的。”

流川觉得仙道母亲情绪低落，好像遇到了什么伤心事，他多问了一句：“夫人你还好吗？”

“没事。多谢关心。我最近有点感冒。”仙道母亲强忍着眼泪，她不能跟外人说，她的儿子因家族诅咒变为野狼找不到了。

流川听仙道母亲说话是带着鼻音，遂打消了疑虑：“注意身体。等他回家了，麻烦你让他给我回个电话。”

通话结束，流川把手机放到一边，看了看腕表的时间，发动引擎，白色SUV驶入夜色中，如同一道破开黑暗的月光。

6.

流川把车倒进路边的停车位，拿着西装下了车，穿过马路走入对面的步行街。

买了母亲指定的夜宵，流川抄近路从小巷走。

这条小巷不算长，边边角角堆放着不少杂物，光线比较昏暗，地面上弥漫着一层湿雾。

喵呜——

一声凄厉的猫叫声划过流川的耳膜。而后他听到动物撕打的响动，一只眼睛碧绿的灰猫跳了出来，一溜烟跑没影了，紧跟着一团像是大型犬的黑影一跃而出。

流川脚步顿住。

黑影回过身看他，眼眸泛着幽蓝的光。

流川心口一跳。

狼？

又一想，如果有狼逃出了动物园，早就全城警戒了。

流川定了定心神，喉结动了动。目测是和狼一样背部毛色为保护色的哈士奇。

这条被流川误认成哈士奇的狼不是别人，正是受荆棘女巫诅咒的仙道。他原本想待在家里的，但内心深处像是听到了奇异的呼唤，控制不住想要离开住宅区回归森林的冲动。然后一出小区就有路人报警了，他被抓狗队追杀了几条街，侥幸逃脱。城市里到处都有监控，无处可逃，为了活命只能躲进小巷里，落魄到天天跟野猫抢吃的。

一看到流川，仙道差点喜极而泣，可惜他说不了话，也无法像狗那样摇动尾巴向流川示好。

流川按兵不动。见鬼了，为什么他在这条哈士奇身上看到了仙道彰的影子？

仙道不想吓跑流川，缓缓接近他，低下头小心翼翼的用脑门蹭了蹭他的腿。邻居家的哈士奇就是这么撒娇的，不会有错吧？

流川蹲下身，迟疑了几秒，问道：“你要跟我走？”

仙道激动地绕着流川跑了一圈，墨蓝色的狼眸中流露出万分喜悦的光亮。

流川见这条哈士奇体格健硕，虽然毛脏了一点，但身上没有皮肤病，看样子不像被人遗弃的。估计是偷偷跑出来玩找不到回家的路了。

“我先带你回去，帮你找找看你的主人。”流川站起身，心想如果他不见了这么帅一条哈士奇，肯定会发布寻狗启事的，“你叫什么名字？”

仙道：宝贝儿你这个问题问得有点可爱。你猜我会不会说话？

“我可不可以叫你Akira？你长得很像我的一个朋友。”

仙道仰头，在流川的眼底看到了不符合他性格的温柔。

这使得仙道想到流川送他的那块腕表，集陀飞轮、万年历、三问功能于一体，制表工艺有多复杂可想而知。

那晚临睡前，仙道静下心细想，抛开两人的对立关系，他对流川是有好感的。这种好感特别微妙，总是在某个不经意的瞬间猝不及防的出现，停留的时间短暂到他根本捕捉不到，因此一直忽略了它的存在。

心里一旦起了涟漪，就像荒野上出现了一星燎原的火光。风一吹，呼地一下烧了起来。

与流川在晚宴或酒会上偶遇的画面都在烈火的淬炼中焕然一新。

流川的五官精致到无可挑剔，骨相极具锐利的侵略性，整个人仿似带着一种与生俱来的孤高。

还有每天早上开车去上班经过MOON购物大楼时，都会看到流川坐在窗边的位子上吃早餐。

咖啡厅里温和的暖光勾勒出他俊美如雕塑般的侧面轮廓。

让人忍不住放慢车速多看几眼。

这些场景在仙道的脑海里一帧帧回放，最后定格在餐厅那晚。

流川抱着一束花，自然垂顺的黑发中和了他身着定制西装的冷劲气势，灯光自他的头顶倾落下来，幽深的黑眸里有揉碎的光。

仙道怦然心动。

按正常逻辑推理，流川送他这么贵重礼物，想必不是把他当成普通朋友。

不过为了防止流川不按常理出牌的这一可能性，避免自作多情，他决定天亮后亲自去一趟MOON，约流川出去吃顿饭，把腕表的事摊开来说清楚。如果是他想的那样，他肯定会主动追求流川的。

仙道长这么大头一次动了追求一个人的念头，躺在床上睡不着，胸腔里像是潮汐漫升，满月在清澈的海水不断的晃动，到处都是粼粼的波光。后半夜好不容易摆脱了失眠沉沉睡去，孰料一觉睡醒他变成了一头狼。

“走吧，Akira。”流川沉冷的嗓音把仙道从大起大落的回忆中拉回了现实。

早春的月色柔和朦胧，在流川的身上染着一层发亮的光雾。

仙道的心跳陡然变快，觉得流川就是那轮搁浅在海潮中的满月。

恍如沉睡的春风苏醒，推着他，迫不及待地奔向他的满月。

走出逼仄的小巷，过了马路，流川摸出钥匙解锁，打开了后备箱，垂眸看着仙道：“进去。”

仙道：……

流川踢了踢他的前爪：“你会弄脏我的车。”

仙道反驳不了，也开不了口反驳，他在心里叹了口气，纵身一跃，轻轻松松跳进了后备箱。

“你的主人把你教得很好。我以为哈士奇没这么乖。”

仙道：因为我不是哈士奇。

流川关上后备箱，绕到驾驶座，打开车门坐了进去。

SUV的后备箱不是封闭式的，仙道越过后座椅背的肩部能看到流川。

流川系好安全带，转头朝仙道微微地勾了下唇角，车内照明灯给他镀了层绒绒的光，好看到让人屏息。

仙道只觉得气血轰然上涌，他急忙咬紧牙，竭力遏制住想要仰头嗷呜的狼性。

SUV缓缓驶出停车位，开向车流量密集的主干道。

流川没有听歌的习惯，车厢里很安静。

仙道伏在后车厢里，不知不觉合上了眼睛。

光线被建筑切割，从仙道的狼背上划过，他在光影交替中睡着了。

梦里出现了一片广袤的雪原。夜色无边，不远处罩在雪中的森林犹如死寂漆黑的深渊。

林中传出嘶哑诡谲的声音。

——乖孩子，我的乖孩子，快过来，来妈妈这里。

蓝眸的野狼着魔般循着声音狂奔，一路飞溅起白花花的雪沫。

“仙道彰！”

野狼顿住了，呼哧呼哧地喘着重气，转过身望去。

湿冷的夜雾散去，黑发青年踏着积雪走来，手中提着一盏不甚明亮的灯，肩头上覆着雪，他的身后是明亮清澈的银河。

青年呼出一团白汽，连白汽都像是染上了银河的光亮。

野狼再也听不到荆棘女巫的呼唤了，迈开腿朝着青年跑去。

荆棘女巫原形毕露，在黑夜里愤怒的咒骂。

野狼扑倒了青年。

灯盏打翻了，碎成了一条流淌在雪原里的银河。

青年的眼瞳漆黑如曜石，折射了雪光，笼聚了星光。

他是最为耀眼的满月。

7.

流川把夜宵送到父母家，只坐了五分钟就起身离开了，上车前他打开后备箱看了看，捡来的这条哈士奇蜷缩成一团睡得正香。

二十分钟后，流川回到自己家所在的住宅区附近。

对面的宠物店还没有打烊，流川想了想，停好车去店里购买宠物狗用品。

宠物店老板也养了一条哈士奇，毛色黑白分明，眼睛是一褐一蓝的鸳鸯眼。

流川仔细观察了这条哈士奇，跟他车上那条完全不同，特别是尾巴。

“晚上好，买什么？”宠物店老板放下手机问道。

“请问，哈士奇如果拖着尾巴是不是因为尾巴受伤了？”

“像狼那样拖着？”

“嗯。”

“可能它的父亲或者母亲有一方是狼吧。”

“狼和哈士奇的混血？”

“对。哈士奇本来就具有一定的西伯利亚狼的血统。我家这条哈士奇一看到月亮就会跟狼一样嚎叫的。”

拴在旁边的鸳鸯眼哈士奇站了起来，冲着流川“嗷呜——”一声。

“坐下！不要吓到爸爸的客人！”宠物店老板肃着脸喝道。

鸳鸯眼哈士奇晃了几下尾巴，乖乖坐好了。

流川想着不确定多久能找到车上那条哈士奇的主人，先买了一个月的狗粮，还有老板推荐的哈士奇专用沐浴露、护毛素，以及背带式牵引绳、宠物厕所、防大型犬扑咬行人的嘴套等等。

流川没养过宠物，他反正不差这点钱，宠物店老板让他买什么就买什么。

这么爽快的大顾客，宠物店老板怎能不爱？热情地拎着大包小包帮流川送到车上。

仙道被吵醒了。

宠物店老板弯身把狗粮塞进后车厢时，无意中正好对上了仙道蓝幽幽的狼眸。

要不是根据流川的描述猜到他的哈士奇有一半狼的基因，宠物店老板绝对会认为这条是纯种的西伯利亚狼。不过想来也不会养狼的，人工饲养狼需要办理复杂的手续，且养殖地必须远离城区。

宠物店老板一下被击中了。

真他妈帅！

他也想去搞一条与狼混血的哈士奇！

“先生，你多久没给你家狗子洗澡了？要不带去我店里吧，今晚你买了这么多东西，免费送你一张宠物洗澡券。”宠物店老板边说边偷瞄仙道。

流川虽不是真正的主人，不过宠物店老板的觊觎令他心生不爽，关上门冷硬拒绝：“不用了。”

宠物店老板还想说什么，流川已经坐进驾驶室开车离开了。

流川分三次把所有的宠物物品拎到客厅，拿出沐浴露和护毛素把仙道带进了二楼淋浴间。

“对了，你是公的还是母的？”流川意识到这条哈士奇的性别问题，如果是母的，得重新想个名字了。

仙道：我是攻。

流川卷起袖子，冷不丁把仙道按倒，握住他一条后腿。

仙道惊恐挣扎：你想干什么！

流川用蛮力镇压：“别动。”

仙道：流川枫！

流川抬高这条后腿看了看：“哦，公的。”

仙道躺在淋浴间湿漉漉的地面上，耳边是哗哗的水声，内心生无可恋。

流川戴上专用手套，挤了沐浴露在仙道的背上：“你好硬。”

仙道：……我没硬！

“我以为哈士奇的毛是软的。”

仙道：因为我是狼。

流川的手伸到两条后腿之间时略微犹豫了一秒。

仙道：流川枫！你往哪摸呢！

流川听不到仙道内心羞愤的呐喊，把他从头到尾仔仔细细地揉搓了好几遍。

直到水变清澈了，流川才摘下手套，关了水龙头，将仙道带出淋浴间用吹水机吹干。

仙道眸光黯淡，像是经历了一次身心受到重创的摧残。

8.

流川回卧室拿了睡衣，家里没有外人，只有一条捡来的狗子，他没有避讳，脱了衬衣西裤进淋浴间冲澡。

玻璃门上起了雾气，流川高挑的身段若隐若现，窄腰，长腿，以及白到发亮的肤色。

仙道特别想冲到阳台上狼嚎。

流川冲完澡，拉开门走了出来。

仙道扭头跑到了浴室外面。

流川擦干身上的水，套上宽松的短袖和睡裤，拿了块毛巾擦着头发跟下楼。

仙道在客厅里撕咬地毯。

流川剑眉一皱，快步上前阻止仙道疑似拆家的行为。

“饿了？”

仙道：我想吃你。

像天狼吃掉月亮那样，一口一口的吃掉你。

流川一看仙道的眼睛泛着蓝光，心想狗子肯定饿坏了。

他给仙道倒了一大盆狗粮。

仙道推远狗盆：我不吃狗粮。

小巷里虽然食不果腹，但吃的都是好心人投喂流浪猫的小鱼干之类的。

流川把狗盆推回仙道的面前：“不吃？”

仙道狼爪一挥，谁知用力过猛，狗盆翻了个底朝天，颗粒状的狗粮撒了一地。

流川额角绷紧，攥起了拳头，手背上青筋浮起，一把捏着仙道的后颈把他摁在了地上，使劲地扇了一下他掀狗盆的那条前腿。

仙道：动物保护协会的电话是多少？我实名举报流川枫殴打虐待野生动物。

流川教训完仙道，盘腿坐在地上，给宠物店老板打了电话。

宠物店老板牵着鸳鸯眼哈士奇慢悠悠的走在回家的路上：“不吃狗粮？以前不是喂狗粮的吗？”

“不知道。我不是原主人。”

“领养的？”

“嗯。”

“要不你煮几块鸡胸肉喂它。如果还是不吃，带去宠物医院检查一下。”

“哦，谢谢。”

流川挂了电话，把地上的狗粮收拾好，起身走到开放式厨房，从冰箱里拿出鸡胸肉。

仙道翻身爬了起来，小跑到流川脚边，用额头碰了碰他的小腿。

“别急。还没熟。”

流川的腿真长。

流川的小腿真细。

仙道用牙尖磨了磨流川突起的外踝骨。当宠物狼的好处是，可以光明正大的占便宜。

“喂！你咬痛我了，Akira。”流川往旁边移开一小步，垂眸检查脚踝有没有被咬破。

仙道眼神无辜：我没使劲。

流川没再管仙道，把熟了的鸡胸肉捞出来用冷水过凉，撕成大小不一的碎块喂给他吃。

仙道：稍微淡了点，可以麻烦你帮我撒点黑胡椒吗？

喂完仙道，流川洗了锅和碗，在冰箱里拿了瓶苏打水，走到客厅，靠在沙发上按亮了平板电脑。

仙道跃上沙发，挨着流川跟他窝在一起。

流川有一下没一下的摸着仙道的后背，下了个寻狗网app，在同城范围内查询哈士奇的寻狗启事。基本上都是黑白色的，只有一条接近狼的保护色，不过眼睛不是蓝色的，也不是雄性，可以排除了。

流川揉揉仙道的脑袋：“Akira，如果找不到你的主人，以后我养你，好不好？”

仙道抬起头与流川对视，惊奇地发觉，流川的眼神像小孩子一样纯真干净。

眼前这个流川枫真是商场上那个势如破竹的进攻者？

怎么这么可爱？

仙道心里一软，初生的爱意在蓬勃蔓延，他轻轻地舔了舔流川的指关节。

好啊。你养我。

我本来就没有主人。

我属于你。

等我身上的诅咒解除了，换我养你，好不好？

9.

当晚，仙道没有睡在流川给他搭的小窝里，而是钻进了流川的卧室，躺在床边的地毯上。

流川早上起床时，一脚踩在了仙道的肚皮上。

仙道陡然痛醒。

“你怎么睡在这里？”流川揉了下眼睛。

仙道：听不到你的呼吸声，我没有安全感。

夜幕降临后，荆棘女巫在梦里嘶吼，只有在满月的耀光下才不会被她侵蚀灵魂。

流川抓了抓睡乱的头发，穿上拖鞋去浴室，洗漱完毕后换上短袖和运动裤，带着仙道出门晨跑。

仙道：我不会咬人。能不能把我的嘴套摘了？

流川将牵引绳扣到仙道的胸背带上，拍拍他的后背：“你能跑多快？”

仙道：别问了，你肯定跑不过四条腿的狼。

走出门，流川遇到了邻居家的女主人，她一手抱着一只慵懒的波斯猫，一手牵着两条温驯的金毛。

“早上好，流川先生。”

“早。”

“诶？你什么时候也养了条狗啊？哈士奇吗？”

“嗯。”

女主人怀里的波斯猫突然瞳孔放大，耳朵后压，后背上的毛全都竖了起来。

“白白，怎么啦？”女主人像哄孩子似的摇了摇波斯猫。

两条金毛也不对劲了，呜咽着夹紧尾巴一个劲地往后缩，双双露出无比惊恐的眼神。

女主人一头雾水：“你们在怕什么？”

等到流川被仙道拽着跑远后，女主人的三只爱宠才恢复冷静。

三月将近，住宅区附近的公园里开满了白色早樱。

流川从婆娑的花影下飞快跑过，他一时分不清到底是他在遛狗，还是狗在遛他。

“Akira！”

仙道停了下来：嗯？

流川双手撑着膝盖，汗水顺着鬓角滴落，他大口大口的喘着气：“你太快了。”

仙道调头走近流川：体力这么差？

流川抬起手肘擦了擦汗，脸颊因剧烈运动泛起薄红。他吞咽了一下，摸摸仙道的尖耳朵：“慢一点。别这么快。”

仙道狼眸微眯：你不要摸着我的耳朵一本正经的说这种会让人误会的话好吗？

流川直起身，拨开眼前一茬垂落下来的花枝：“继续。”

花的影子掠过流川潮湿的眼睫。

薄薄的一层光，在流川的眉梢闪动。

仙道的心兀地漏跳了一拍。

晨跑完回到家，流川给仙道煮了几块鸡胸肉。

仙道吃完这些鸡胸肉，流川已经冲了澡换好衣服下楼了，灰蓝色商务衬衣、黑色西裤，没有打领带。

“我去上班了。”流川走向门口，拎下挂在衣架上的西装。

仙道顾不上喝水，飞冲到流川面前：带我一起去。

流川大概猜到了仙道的意思：“不行。”

仙道耳朵动了动，跑回客厅，蹦上沙发，叼起一个抱枕跳到地上撕咬。

流川：“……”他被一条哈士奇威胁了？

流川看过哈士奇拆家的视频，主人下班回来，家里一片狼藉惨不忍睹。他无奈地叹了口气，朝仙道一勾手：“走吧。”

流川坐在车里，在MOON一楼咖啡厅外的停车位上停了大约二十分钟。

仙道坐在后车厢里，透过车窗望着外面的人来车往，再扭头看看流川。

在等人？

流川看了眼时间，眼神略显失落。

此时一辆与仙道同款的SUV开过。

仙道清楚地见到流川的目光蘧然一亮。

不过流川一看车牌号，眼中的光又黯淡下去了。他垂下眼，换成前进档，车驶出停车位，在前方路口调了个头，开向MOON商厦地下停车场的入口。

流川在等谁，再明显不过了。

仙道不是天资愚钝的人，不可能想不到。

原来过去那些他在车上看到流川坐在咖啡厅里的清晨，流川也在看他。

10.

之后除去流川放假在家，他都会把仙道带到MOON上班。

MOON有专门的会客室，流川的办公室不接待客人，基本上只有他一人在里面办公，多一条哈士奇影响不大。

一开始流川的助理横光怕仙道捣乱，万一拆了办公室就麻烦了，他留意了几日，发现这条哈士奇跟他想象中的不太一样，没有那股子憨头憨脑的躁动劲，内敛且稳重，而且体格比雄性哈士奇大得多，乍一看更像是西伯利亚狼群的首领。

不过横光很快打消了这一不切实际的想法，西伯利亚狼是雪原中的狩猎者，纯肉食动物，凶猛狡猾，短期内被驯化的可能性为零。

流川似乎没有亲近的朋友，活得像一部没有感情的工作机器，能有一条温顺的大型犬陪着他也是好事。

于是横光不再有异议。

周一下午，流川的二叔和三叔不顾秘书的阻拦，闯进了流川的办公室。

流川搁下签字笔，看向他们。

二叔、三叔大摇大摆地走到休息区，让秘书出去沏茶，俨然把这里当成自己的地盘。

秘书为难地看着流川。

流川颔首：“去吧。”

二叔不冷不热地说道：“小枫啊，你爸在医院里静养了大半年了，也不知道几时才能出院，你这样名不正言不顺的坐着这个位子，MOON的不少老员工们都不太服气啊。我们这次过来呢，是通知你今晚回主宅一趟，把你妈带上，咱们一家人坐下来好好商议商议MOON的决策权归属问题。”

流川的手机响了。

“失陪一下，我接个私人电话。”流川拿着手机起身走进了休息室。

三叔冷哼：“这小子估计不会妥协。”

二叔神情阴鸷，从西装内侧口袋里摸出一粒胶囊：“一不做二不休，干脆把他也弄进医院？”

三叔眸底透出寒意：“择日不如撞日。流川枫的助理今天出差了，这一层楼没有他的人了。”

秘书敲了门，送茶进来。

二叔把胶囊捏在手心。

秘书躬身行了个礼就出去了。

二叔拧开胶囊，将白色粉末倒进其中一杯热茶里。

这时，二人听到流川的办公桌下传出野兽低沉的咆哮。

二叔和三叔面面相觑。

仙道跃上办公桌，敏捷落地，墨蓝色的眼眸死死地盯着流川的叔叔们。

二叔震恐至极：“狼！是狼！”

“不、不可能的。”三叔强装镇定，自我安慰，“流川枫怎么会在办公室里养狼呢？”

仙道龇了龇锋利的尖牙，压低重心，缓步靠近，眼中凶光重重，猛然扫翻了茶几上的杯子，茶水飞溅到二叔和三叔的身上，烫得他们嗷嗷大叫。

“坐下！坐下！”三叔吼道。

流川走到休息室，看到这一幕，叫了声“Akria”，跑上前把他抱住了。

“你、你竟敢养这种疯狗！我一定要弄死它！”二叔吓得不轻，声音打着颤。

“在你弄死它之前，我会把你先送进监狱。”流川搂紧仙道，眼神锋利如刃，“我已经查到毒害我爸的元凶了。”

二叔怔了怔，急匆匆地起身。

三叔见状也站了起来。

“你们跑不了。”流川脸贴着仙道的额头，“我爸出事后，我在他的这间办公室里装了监控和监听设备。”

二叔脚下一软，他本就不是什么有深谋远虑能掌控局势的人，要不然他分到的那些家族产业也不会因经营不善和投资失败统统被别人收购了。

流川松开仙道，捏捏他的耳朵，轻声说了句“谢谢”。然后解下了袖扣，挽起袖子。

二叔被流川一拳揍倒在地，摔碎的玻璃扎进了他的皮肉。

“我不会让你们夺走MOON的。”流川几拳把二叔砸得满脸是血。

三叔慌了神：“流川枫，你是不是疯了？我们是你的长辈！”

流川将痛到面部扭曲的二叔掼倒在一边，站起来抓住三叔的衣襟，黑眸幽深：“你儿子两年前酒驾飙车，在仰光路撞倒三人，两死一伤，肇事逃逸。你能花多少钱找人替他顶罪，我就能出更多的钱重新彻查这件事。”

三叔如遭雷击，两年前流川还在国外，他以为流川不会查到这么多。

“带着地上这个废物，去警署自首，我可以考虑放你儿子一马。”流川接过仙道叼来的纸巾，面无表情地擦去手上的血。

三叔不复刚刚进来时的嚣张跋扈，脸色灰败。

处理了两个叔叔，流川让秘书请来这一层的保洁员，把休息区清扫了一遍。

流川的衬衣上沾了斑驳的血迹，他去休息室换了件，脏的这件扔进了垃圾桶。

通过流川那两位叔叔简短的对话，仙道能够猜到流川在MOON的处境有多艰难。父亲被投毒住院，没有靠山，家中长辈阴狠毒辣，想置他于死地夺得决策权，能相信的只有助理一人，可以说完全处在孤立无援的境地。

仙道的心里沉甸甸的，有种阵雨将至前的窒闷感。

流川坐在沙发上，默默地看着落地窗外的春光。

仙道伏到他的腿上，舔他的手背。

“我没事。”流川转眸看着仙道，透过他墨蓝色似狼的双眼，再一次窥见了仙道的影子。

流川感到心口坚冰似乎在破碎，这是他引以为傲的盔甲，在父亲康复前，用来抵御外界所有伤害的壁垒。

仙道的耳尖微微一动，他听见流川说道：“我想我的那个朋友了。我已经很多天没有看到他的车了。”

流川弯下身，把脸埋进仙道的颈后，闻到宠物沐浴露的香味。

他发出受伤小动物似的鼻音，又带了些小孩子的任性：“他为什么还不回来？”

仙道把狼爪搭在流川的手上，心脏隐隐抽痛。

我在你身边啊。

别难过，我的宝贝。

11.

二叔和三叔自首后，旁系叔伯们不敢再轻举妄动了，他们高估了流川直系长辈的智商，也低估了流川的魄力。且最近不知是什么原因，仙道家突然对流川照顾有加，平白无故送了他好几个投资项目，使得MOON在商圈的地位更为稳固。

这当然是仙道暗中运作的。

仙道实在太心疼他的未来媳妇儿了。

趁着流川开会的空隙，他费了好大的劲用流川办公桌上的电话拨通了父亲的私人号码，对着话筒狼叫了一声。

仙道父亲没过多久就赶到MOON，在流川的办公室一看到仙道，不顾形象的搂着他边哭边骂他混蛋。

仙道：爸，你控制一下情绪，鼻涕不要弄到我的毛上，我媳妇儿昨天刚给我洗过澡。

“这条哈士奇是你们家的？”流川脸上没有显露情绪，实则心情跌落谷底。难怪长得像仙道，原来是仙道家的狗。

“嗯，是我们家的狗儿子。”仙道父亲擦了下眼泪。

“哦。”流川闷闷不乐地递给他一张纸巾。

“你把他照顾得很好。”

流川捻了捻指尖，不受控的把仙道从仙道父亲那边抢了过来：“伯父，我跟Akira有感情了，你可以把它卖给我吗？”

仙道父亲心想仙道变成狼了就躲到流川这边，估计他和流川不是单纯的对手关系。不然仙道相亲这么多次，怎么会一个都看不中呢，肯定心里有人了。反正把他带回去也解除不了他的诅咒，不如让他继续留在流川身边，或许还有希望。

可惜仙道父亲难以辨认流川是否就是仙道的真爱，怕节外生枝，还是谨慎点好，所以选择暂时不告诉他真相。

流川没有太大的把握能说服仙道父亲割爱，正在心里起草谈判方案。

“可以啊！”

流川一怔：“？？？”这么爽快？不是狗儿子吗？

仙道：我必须提醒你俩，买卖人口都是犯法的。

仙道父亲像是看穿了仙道的想法：“伯父不收你的钱，送给你了，只要你不定期的带他来家里住几天就行。”

流川一听仙道属于他了，眼睛里显露出难得的霁色：“好。”

终于不用担心仙道哪天会被他的主人接走了。

当天晚上流川下班回到家，在书房里手工打磨雕刻了一块名牌，一面是枫叶，一面是Akira，买了项圈，挂在了仙道的脖子上。

“你是我的了。”流川枕着仙道看电影，捏捏他的前爪，“你是不是胖了？”

仙道：天天三顿，顿顿有肉，半夜你睡着后我还经常偷吃你冰箱里的东西，我能不胖吗？

狼该如何健身呢？

早上陪流川晨练那点运动量根本不够。

“我去拿水。你吃不吃牛油果？”流川坐起来暂停电影。

仙道：媳妇儿，我体重超标了，不能再吃了——那就来一个吧。

流川光着脚走到厨房。

仙道跳下沙发，叼起拖鞋跟上去放在流川脚边。

流川穿上拖鞋，打开冰箱，困惑地挠了下脸：“我昨天买的蛋糕呢？”

仙道眨眨眼：什么蛋糕？我没见过。

流川这阵子公事繁忙，生活上的琐事没太上心，心想也许自己记错了，所以没太在意。

仙道父亲回家后，给仙道诸位叔伯打了电话，通知他们已经找到仙道了。自荆棘女巫的诅咒又一次应验后，知情的家中长辈都在想方设法的寻觅仙道的去向。如今确认了仙道的安全，众人总算能喘口气了。

同在一个商圈内，流川家的情况仙道父亲略知一二，但因为两家是生意上的对手，私底下没有往来，因此他没有深入了解过。次日一查，才知道流川的家中长辈在流川父亲入院后，明面上暗地里小动作不断，曾多次合谋欺负流川和他的母亲。

流川空降MOON，管理层势必不会信任这样一个没有任何从商经验的小少爷，加上那帮长辈搅局，为了争夺MOON肯定还买通了部分管理里应外合。

所幸流川不是任人宰割的弱者，一面与OCEAN对阵分毫不让，一面跟家中长辈以及不服他的管理层周旋，迄今为止从整体上来看，他没有吃过什么大亏。

仙道父亲挺欣赏流川这股狠劲的，就跟擅长单独狩猎的猎豹一般，静静蛰伏伺机而动，出手干净利落，不给猎物还击的机会。

不过，再强的捕猎者也撑不住长期的腹背受敌。

换成以前，仙道家定然隔岸观火，看他们鹬蚌相争，坐收渔翁之利。

但今时不同往日，仙道父亲做不到袖手旁观，毕竟流川大概率能破除荆棘女巫的诅咒，假如他被整垮了，仙道搞不好只能一辈子狼不狼狗不狗的活着了。

得到了老爷子的首肯，仙道父亲和几位叔伯纷纷介入其中，表明了他们站在流川这边的立场。这一更变无疑是一石激起千层浪。长年的竞争对手，生意上存在各种冲突，不太可能一夜间化敌为友，况且，仙道家只为MOON保驾护航，流川家其他产业他们照样打压不误，尤其是流川的大伯，处处被针对，像是要将他赶尽杀绝。既然不是家族合作，那么只有一种可能了，仙道家的某人即将与MOON联姻。这个某人能说动家中一众长辈出手，家庭地位可见一斑，有人猜测是仙道彰，因为仙道家其余几位直系少爷小姐要么已经结婚成家要么年纪还小，只有他是单身未婚青年。

流川的叔伯自然也收到了风声，他们想破脑袋都想不明白，流川枫怎么跟仙道彰好上了，不久前两人不是还剑拔弩张的？可事已至此，即便知道他俩何时暗度陈仓的也改变不到已定的大局。

有仙道家的偏帮，流川的压力减轻了不少，周六下班后，他牵着仙道去仙道的父母家登门致谢。

仙道母亲抱着仙道哭：“妈妈好想你啊！”

大姑小姑坐在旁边抹眼泪，婶婶们也在抽泣。

大堂姐戳戳仙道的后背：“你怎么这么胖啊？”

堂哥抱着小女儿接道：“是啊，看起来圆滚滚的，很有福相。”

小女儿指着仙道奶声奶气地说：“爸比爸比，肥嘟嘟的狼！好可爱鸭！”

堂哥笑着说：“不是狼，是胖狗狗。”

仙道：……哥，信不信我咬你？

流川有点不好意思了：“我把它养得太胖了？”

仙道大伯乐呵呵地说：“不胖不胖，肚子贴着地才叫胖。”

仙道：大伯，我不是你家那条短腿柯基！

小堂妹拿了块甜糕哒哒哒跑过来，拍拍仙道的头顶：“嗷呜嗷呜——”

仙道：……咱们家没有正常人了？

吃完晚饭，流川回家前问了仙道的父母，仙道大概什么时候回国。

仙道父母对望了一眼。

“应该就快回来了吧……”仙道母亲说得没什么底气，视线向下，看了眼站在流川旁边的仙道。

流川点点头，没再多问。仙道的朋友们说仙道喜欢他，但是他本人毫不知情，想找仙道摊牌可是连面都见不上。

12.

第二天傍晚，平贺和浅野带了一堆食材来流川家吃火锅。

平贺昨天和他的小男友闹掰了，决定大吃一顿缓解失恋的痛苦。

仙道想不通这两个家伙什么时候跟流川成了能来家里一起吃火锅的朋友。

“流川，你家这条哈士奇俄罗斯进口的吗？怎么长成一副狼样？”浅野边涮牛肉边问道。

流川把撕好的鸡胸肉装碗放到仙道跟前：“仙道爸妈家的狗，你没见过？”

仙道心里“咯噔”一声。

“我很久没去过他爸妈家了。”浅野把烫熟的牛肉蘸上调好的酱，“你都已经打入仙道家内部帮他爸妈养狗了？”

仙道松了一口气。

流川没再接话，把锅里的牛肉片捞出来给仙道加餐。

仙道经过一番激烈的思想斗争，在吃与不吃间选择了吃。

这顿火锅吃到晚上八点，平贺捏扁了空啤酒罐，醉醺醺地说：“我前男友太渣了，装得像个涉世未深的小孩子一样，实际上男朋友一大堆，我他妈都快绿成一棵菠菜了！”

浅野喝了口啤酒：“天下乌鸦一般黑。仙道彰不也是渣男吗？”

仙道趴在流川的脚边，一下惊坐起：什么？

“流川啊，你知道仙道彰相过多少次亲吗？反正我已经记不清了。他十八岁往后的人生可以归纳为不是在相亲就是正在去相亲的路上。”浅野打了个酒嗝，“我敢打赌，他的手机通讯录里八成以上的联系人都是他的相亲对象。”

平贺义愤填膺：“渣男！”

仙道慌忙抬起狼爪扒拉流川的裤腿：宝贝，他的话不能相信，我主动上缴手机让你检查。

流川低头看他：“又饿了？”

仙道：……

浅野借着酒劲批判仙道：“虽然我跟仙道彰认识十来年了，但是我这个人一向正直，帮理不帮亲！本来就是他不对，有男朋友的人还跑去找平贺相亲！”

“对对对，连我这种肌肉男都不放过。渣男！”平贺单手又开了一罐冰啤酒。

“你生他的气跟他闹冷战再正常不过了，他非但不跪在榴莲上向你认错，还手机都不带就跑去国外潇洒了。唉！你在家辛辛苦苦帮他爸妈照顾狗子，他搞不好正在阳光沙滩上左拥右抱呢！”

“呸，渣透了！”

流川搁下筷子：“他不是我男朋友。他想怎么玩是他的自由。”

仙道再次扒拉流川：媳妇儿，你看我一眼！浅野当面造谣，我左拥是你右抱也是你，没有别人。

一碟从清汤锅里夹出来的肥牛放在了地上。

“别挠了。吃吧。”流川按了下仙道的脑袋。

仙道磨了下尖锐的狼牙。

“流川，既然仙道彰这么渣，要不你收回你送他的那块腕表吧。我愿意接手，价格随便你开。”

平贺一拍桌子：“我也要收回我送给我前男友的那台跑车！”

仙道盯着浅野，狼眸里怒意横生：你污蔑我的目的就是为了得到我媳妇儿送我的定情信物？

“那块腕表没有太高的收藏价值，是专属于仙道彰一个人的。因为我在表盘背面、内部齿轮上以及时针后面都刻了他的英文名字。”

“我操，你就这么喜欢他吗？”

“我答应过他的。要送他一块独一无二的腕表。”

仙道纳闷了。他怎么不知道有这么一回事？什么时候答应的？

桌上的几打啤酒都喝空了。

平贺跌跌撞撞地离开餐厅，醉翻在沙发上，抱着枕头鼾声如雷。

浅野也不胜酒力，在洗手间吐完，摸进小客房躺在单人床上睡着了。

流川向来自律，不会过量饮酒，他刷洗完锅和碗，走进了书房。

仙道跟了进去，见流川靠坐在椅子上对着一个相框发愣。他前爪搭在椅子扶手上直立起来，看到了夹在相框里的照片。

照片上是一大一小两个穿着小西装的小孩，站在一张放满纸杯蛋糕的长桌前。

小的这个像只刚出生不久的小奶猫。

大的这个——是他小时候？

仙道定睛细看。真是自己！

流川拉开抽屉，把相册放了进去，直起身致电父亲的主治医生，询问父亲今天的情况如何。

仙道站在原地思索。眸光陡然一收，心底轰隆一声。

他想起来了！

尘封在记忆深处的残片迅速拼接成一小段完整的往事。

十多年前，他跟着父亲参加慈善晚宴，遇到了一个特别可爱的小孩。

就是照片上小一点的那个孩子。

小孩轻轻地拉了拉他的袖子：“哥哥，你可以帮我拿一个纸杯蛋糕吗？我太矮了，够不着。”

“好啊。”他踮起脚拿了一个纸杯蛋糕给小孩。

小孩吃完还要：“哥哥，你可以再给我拿一个吗？”

“甜食吃多了会长蛀牙的。”

小孩张开嘴：“啊——哥哥你看，我已经有一颗蛀牙了。我妈妈说明天带我去补牙。”

小孩又问：“哥哥，补牙痛吗？”

“我没有补过牙，不知道诶。应该不痛吧。”

“哇，哥哥，你的腕表好帅呀。”小孩眼睛亮晶晶地看着他手上那块机器人品牌的儿童腕表。

“你喜欢吗？”

“嗯!”

“你让我捏一下你的脸，我就把腕表送给你，好吗？你的脸看起来好软，像奶冻一样。”

小孩傻乎乎地点点头。

他捏了下小孩的脸颊，手感也和奶冻差不多。

“捏过了。腕表归我啦。”小孩伸出手，平举到仙道面前，“哥哥你不会反悔吧？”

他解下腕表，给小孩带上。

小孩歪了歪脑袋，眼睛笑成了弯弯的小月牙：“谢谢哥哥。哥哥，我爸爸在国外认识一个会做腕表的叔叔，等我长大了，我让他教我。然后我要给你做一块全世界独一无二的腕表。”

这段记忆过于遥远，仙道几乎已经淡忘了。

爱吃甜食的小奶冻补牙的时候有没有哭？

后来他们为什么再也没遇到过了？

又想到流川时时处处的针锋相对，难道本质上是不满自己没有认出他的报复行为？

小孩的轮廓逐渐与长大后的流川重叠了。截然不同中又有惊人的相似之处。

仙道的心脏怦怦跳动。

时隔多年，流川真的送了他一块全世界独一无二的腕表。

13.

是夜，不知是不是因为喝过酒，流川破天荒地做了一个光怪陆离的梦。

梦里一团一团斑斓的光在仙道的脸上忽明忽暗，模模糊糊中，他看见仙道在光斑与阴影中化为一头硕大的野狼。

满月寂静的悬挂于天际。

月下是白茫茫的雪原。

野狼披着银白色的月光向他走来，蓝色的兽瞳中有夜光虫般的亮点在闪动。

流川一惊，猝然醒来，胸膛剧烈的起伏着，缓了口气，他卷着被子翻了个身，忽地睁大了眼睛。

仙道为什么睡在他旁边？

他还在做梦？

流川喉结上下滚动，直定定地看着仙道的脸。

过了几分钟，或者更久，流川小心地伸出手，以指尖轻触仙道的眉骨。

仙道双眸紧闭，一动不动的。

住宅区万籁俱寂，春夜的月光从窗帘的缝隙间透进来，外面隐约有野猫的叫声。

是梦。

流川慢慢地挪近仙道，黑暗中发出布料与床单摩擦的细小声响。

窸窸窣窣。像轻微的电流在他的心尖上流过。

随后，流川听到自己心中的冰层断裂了，胸腔里回荡着振聋发聩的坍塌声。

他的呼吸变重，落在仙道唇边的吻却轻得像流萤停留了片刻。

流川的双眸在夜色中略微弯起，多看了仙道几眼，低头抵进了他的怀中。

凌晨时分，仙道热醒了，仿佛有烈火在身体里灼烧。

他从床上翻滚到床边的地毯上，狼爪刷的扯开窗帘，仰头面向月光。

荆棘女巫用沙哑可怖的嗓音在蔓延开来的大火中凄厉尖叫。

仙道感觉有什么附着在骨骼上的东西被抽离了。

月光越来越大，像冷水般泼洒在无边的雪原上，火势变小了，荆棘女巫的嘶吼也在远去。

一切又恢复了平静。

明澈的月光下，一只骨节分明的手猛地搭在了床沿。

次日早上，生物钟叫醒了流川，他感到有点头疼，多半是因为昨晚喝了酒。

流川掀开被子坐了起来，抻直手臂伸了个懒腰，下床时地毯上不见狗影。他皱了下眉，在二楼找了一圈。

“Akira！”流川喊了一声。

浅野睡眼惺忪地走出客房，见流川急匆匆跑下楼，眯着眼睛问道：“出什么事了？”

“我的狗不见了。”

“一楼窗户都是关着的呀，它跑不出去吧？”

流川把一楼的厨房、公用洗手间、储藏室都找遍了，连根狗毛都没找到。

平贺揉着刺痛的太阳穴：“流川，你别着急，要不去保安室调下监控？”

“嗯。”流川表情没有太大变化，其实心急如焚。他上楼随便换了身衣服，拿了手机准备出门。

一开门，流川差一点一头撞上一个人，抬眸一看，他愣住了。

仙道怀抱着一束白蔷薇，佩戴着他送的那块蓝色腕表，西装革履，衣冠楚楚的看着他笑。

流川咬了下舌尖。很痛。不是梦。

“流川枫先生，”仙道勾起唇角，眼底蕴含着流川从未见过的深情，“你家是不是走丢了一头墨蓝色眼睛的狼？”

流川定了定心神，找回了语言组织能力：“不是狼。是你爸妈家的哈士奇。”

话音刚落，他的眼前银光一闪，一条铂金细链垂落下来，底下悬挂着一块金属名牌。

名牌晃动，边缘闪烁着一圈光亮。

“我回来了。”仙道的笑容加深，他将名牌塞进西装口袋里，上前一步，单手搂住流川的腰，隔着花束把人带进怀里，“谢谢你在小巷里带我回家。”

流川闻到了蔷薇的植物气息，还有仙道身上木质香水的淡香，他的喉咙发紧，又因仙道的话感到愕，饶是再处惊不变也乱了阵脚：“你……你是Akira？”

“嗯。”仙道拥紧流川，流川的身上有他熟悉的气味，“昨晚你吻了我。惟有真爱之吻才能破除荆棘女巫的诅咒。”

“你在说什么？”什么真爱之吻，什么荆棘女巫的诅咒？流川被仙道的气息笼罩，脑子里一团浆糊。

“我说——”仙道轻笑了一声。

来日方长，以后再向流川解释吧。

此刻他只想亲吻他的满月。

流川像是预感到了什么，心脏狂跳起来，耳尖泛起一层薄红。

下巴被仙道捏住时，他的睫毛轻颤了一下。

“我可以回吻你吗？”

这句话更像是不可破除的魔咒，在流川的心上掀起呼啸的狂澜。

天光潋滟，春天的雀鸟停在繁杂的花枝上啾啁鸣啭。

流川在自己鼓噪的心跳声与仙道变沉的呼吸声中合上了眼。

“我爱你。我的小月亮。”

压低的尾音消失在相贴的嘴唇间。

正文完

**[小剧场之一]**

当晚，客厅里亮着灯，窗外一树白色樱花开在夜色里。

仙道揽着流川斜靠在沙发上，向他讲述了自己之所以会变成一头狼的原因。

流川若不是亲身经历，肯定会认为仙道在胡言乱语。这实在是太过离奇了。

仙道低头亲了亲流川的头发：“你记不记得你带我回来的第一晚，在浴室里对我做了什么？”

流川腾地从仙道怀里坐了起来：“我不记得了。”

仙道直起身，就势把流川压进沙发里，吻他的唇角：“要不要再检查一次我的性别？”

流川耳朵发烫，对外撑起的冰冷气场瞬间被仙道破了，偏过脸躲避他的目光。

仙道在流川泛红的脸颊上啄了一口：“你还是像小时候一样可爱。”

流川的视线转了回来：“你想起来了？”

仙道轻笑：“你的脸看起来好软，像奶冻一样。能让我亲一口吗？”

“我现在不软了。”

“软的。”仙道吻上了流川柔软的嘴唇。

**[小剧场之二]**

天刚亮。

流川换好衣服下楼，摘下挂着的背带式牵引绳：“Akira，走了。”

“去哪里啊？我在煮咖啡，给你做了三明治。”仙道的声音由远及近，在看到流川手里的牵引绳时，眉梢一动，“是不是还要拿嘴套？嗯？”

流川挠挠脸：“我忘记你已经不是哈士奇了。”

“我本来就不是哈士奇。”

“我想养一条哈士奇。”流川习惯了早上遛着狗跑步，现在又成了无狗人士，心里空落落的。

“你在外面看中别的狗了？”仙道缓步上前，不悦地眯了眯眼睛。

“你之前是狼，不要吃狗的醋。”流川后退了小半步。

“做不到。我是独占欲极强喜欢吃月亮的狼。”仙道夺下牵引绳，用身体把流川压在墙上凶狠地亲了一遍，“你只能养我。”

**[小剧场之三]**

横光抱着一大束白蔷薇走进流川的办公室。

“仙道彰先生为什么每天都差遣他的助理送花过来给你？”

“因为外界传闻是真的。”流川放下签字笔，接过这束花，摘下卡片，上面有一句手写情话，字迹是仙道的。

“你们究竟是从什么时候开始的？我怎么一点都没有察觉到？”

流川把卡片塞进抽屉里：“你的观察能力有待提高。”

横光尴尬地低咳一声，岔开了话题：“你养得那条哈士奇呢？”

“工作时间，不要聊私事。”流川重新拿起签字笔，“对了，我爸下个月回来，我准备离职了。”

“去国外继续钻研制表工艺？”

“不。我打算去OCEAN当商业间谍。”

“你确定你是去当商业间谍的？”

“不然呢？”

横光扶了下眼镜，镜片折射出一道光痕，面无表情地说道：“哦，我还以为你要去对面当老板娘呢。”

Fin.


End file.
